The new life of Tank Grunt
by fablefan4ever
Summary: Tank Grunt has lived a boring life ever since he had the problem with his funny bone. Then he meets Gina. They decided after their marriage they would move to Sunset Valley. Who knows what new opportunities lie before them?
1. The New Begining

Tank's POV

"This can't be happening. It's not true!" I repeated to myself. She couldn't be...She couldn't have...Not after everything we've been through.

"Gina how could you?" I asked myself lying on my fold out bed.

"Gina." I said once again, after all we've been through.....it was all for show, not anything real. She was acting.

"Everything we've been through." I sighed. I closed my eyes and remembered:

"Yo! Tank!" a voice called. I groaned as I turned to my "oh-so-good-neighbor" Dusty Hogg. How I hated this life I was living not hating it enough to kill myself but I'm a shameful man. Injuring my funny bone. Hah! How shameful I am, my life dream now in ruin. I live alone in Strangetown. Nothing ever happens here! I was standing outside my house.

"What is it Civilian?" I asked.

"You know the new gal in town?" He asked.

"The new girl?" I questioned. I turned to the house that was labeled "sold" across the street.

"Yeah. Moved into that home, I'm planning a party for her. Wanna come with?" He asked.

"Sure why not?" I replied, there was nothing better to do. I followed Dusty to the town's Saloon to wait for this girl.

"Hey Gina! Come on where are you? At the casino? Why? Oh trying to make some Simoleons? Ok just make sure you come to the saloon-You won? Good for you!" Dusty said into the phone. I groaned and drunk my root beer, why would anyone want to move here? Poor girl must've been forced to. Or maybe she couldn't find a affordable house anywhere else. Maybe she's like Sancho studying wildlife, or Luthor trying to make some cash. I wondered for a few minutes.

"Dusty?" A female voice called. I snapped out of my mental sleep. I saw a woman step in the saloon, a really beautiful woman. She had short black hair, blue eyes, a nice rounded face, accompanied by full lips, and fine eyebrows. She was wearing a red tee shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, blue jeans, and brown sneakers.

"There you are! Welcome to the Town! A party for you!" Dusty exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air.

"Party?" the woman asked, glancing around as if she was looking for it.

"Yeah!" Dusty said, the woman walked up to us.

"Thank you." She said smiling, I felt my face heat up.

"Crap. I need to hide my attraction." I thought.

"Who are you? Speak up civilian!" I yelled, hiding my secret attraction to her.

"Hey! Stop yelling at me! Well since you asked I'm Gina." She said strictly.

"Gina this is Tank Grunt. The only one in Strangetown with a worse temper than me." Dusty introduced.

"Hey what's going on?" Ara Fusilli said entering the Saloon. As she entered and chatted with Dusty I whispered to Gina:  
"Psst. I'm not really such a grouch, Gina. Usually I'm a gentle soul. I just fear drastic change...Isn't that right, Dusty? YOU INCOMPETENT OVER-SIZED PUDDLE OF BABY DROOL!" Gina began to giggle.

"Maybe your not so bad after all." She laughed.

*A few days later*  
"Gina be honest do I look funny?" I asked Gina one day as she came to ask me a question.

"Well-" She began.

"Wait don't answer that!" I replied.

"Tank wait I-" she spoke.

"No I already know you don't have to rub it in my-" I began.

"No I think you perfectly fine! You look very handsome!" She said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Uh Yeah," She blushed. "I gotta go." She then ran off.

*Valentines day*

"What would make a good gift?" I asked myself looking at the selection in the Pawn shop.

"What would Gina like," I thought. "She's rough on the outside but sweet on the inside. Like crunchy chocolates with caramel inside! I should get her that! But then again maybe she doesn't like chocolates. Maybe some flowers. No, the only flowers available are the cactus flowers and the ones Ava grew looked all sad and droopy... Maybe she'd like a CD, or a stuffed animal, or maybe a..." I noticed a beautiful silver necklace with a pink gem heart.

"That!" I said with happiness, just as I was going to grab it another hand did. It was Tristen Legend.

"This looks like a great gift for Gina! Hi Tank." He said swinging the necklace around.

"550 Simoleons," the clerk said. "Thank you come again Mr. Legend."

"Now what am I supposed to get her?" I asked myself.

"Hey! I got the new order of white roses!" a delivery man said entering.

"Oh thanks." The clerk said.

"I'll take 12." I said going up to the clerk.

"Ok....200 Simoleons." He said. I got the roses and headed to Gina's house.

"Here you go Gina. A present from Mr. Legend himself." I heard. I knew right away it was Tristen.

"Thank you." A voice that I recognized as Gina's.

"You wanna go out tonight? To the casino?" He asked.

"No. I'm kinda....busy tonight. Maybe later." She replied.

"Really? Oh well. Later." He said.

"Hey Tank," He said running into me. "Why are you here near Gina's house? With a dozen roses?" He said.

"Well. I..Uh..." I stuttered.

"Don't tell me. Gina and you? Buddy I'm sorry she's just not your type." Tristen laughed leaving.

"Stupid, famous, vain, big headed" I muttered several insults.

"Tank?" Gina said coming from behind.

"Oh! Hi Gina!" I said slightly surprised.

"Hey. Whose that for?" She asked pointing to the roses.

"These well...These are," I stuttered. "These are for you." I handed her the roses.

"Thank you Tank," She blushed. "Do you want....To go out to the casino tonight if you have time?"

"Sure..." I replied.

*The new cola (episode)*

"Gina! We're shrunk! What do we do?" I panicked.

"Tank calm down! Don't worry I'm here." She said.

"What if we can't return to normal? What if we stay like this? WHAT IF WE STAY LIKE THIS AND HAVE MINI KIDS AND MAKE CLOTHES OUT OF FLOWER PETALS AND LIVE OFF JELLY BEANS AND-" I blabbered.

"Tank! Calm-yourself-down. We're going to get back to our normals scales. And I promise I'll be with you the whole time." Gina said.

"Really Gina. Oh thank you!" I said clinging to Gina.

"Tank get off before I bite you." She threatened.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Oh and by the way if there was anyone I could get shrunk with I'm glad it's you." Gina said.

*About a week later (back to normal size)*

"Hey Tank?" Gina said, they were together watching the sunset in the Canyon.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I really like you." She said, leaning on me (they're sitting down) and rubbing her head against my shoulder.

"Me too." I said, leaning on her head.

"Hey Tank?" she said again.

"Yes Gina?" I replied.

"Do you....want to...." She stuttered.

"Yes my dear Gina?" I asked.

"Be my boyfriend?" she questioned. I was shocked and also extremely happy.

"Yes." I smiled. She looked up at me and smiled our faces were about half an inch apart. She looked at me and slightly went forward, I did the same. I closed my eyes as my lips met hers. Then I realized, for that brief moment. That I really, truly, purely, and will forever love her.

"Looks like even Tank has a soft side." a voice said from behind. I quickly jumped up and turned around. there Dusty Hogg, Ara Fusilli, Kent Hackett, Auda Sherif, Misty Waters, and Luthor L. Bigbucks.

"HOW LONG WERE YOU THERE?" I exclaimed.

"The whole time." Ara replied.

"You didn't notice cause' you two were all lovey dovey." Misty laughed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else!" Gina said.

"Un it's a bit too late." Dusty said.

"What do you mean?" Gina asked.

"I uh....Kinda sent the message to everyone in Strangetown." Auda coughed.

"YOU WHAT!" Gina and I exclaimed. Auda Sheif went to the Hospital with both his arms and legs bruised and deformed.

"Great job Gina!"  
"Woo! That was the last camera! Let's go get daddy Bigbucks!" I quickly opened my eyes and realized I had dreamt all our good memories. I sprung up and went outside. Gina who was supposed to be in jail, but she was destroying the cameras!

"Gina!" I exclaimed.

"Tank!" She said running up to me.

"I'm sorry that i didn't tell you before. I really am! I love you Tank! I want to be with you forever! So now to make it up to all of you I'll remove the show. Now come on guys! Down with Daddy Bigbucks!" She yelled.

"Down with Daddy Bigbucks!" We all repeated. After a bit Daddy Bigbucks were taken away by the Ailens.

"Whoohoo!" Dusty yelled.

"Now what?" Penelope asked,

"We go on with our lives I guess." Ara replied.

"Hey Gina." I said, I had no idea what I was thinking but it was worth a shot.

"Yes Tank?" Gina asked.

"Can you wait here?" I requested.

"Ok." she replied. I ran into my house and got out the ring my mother gave me.

"Take this ring Tank, I am giving you this because I love you. And give it to someone you love too." She said once a long time ago. I walked to Gina, she was there along with everyone in Strangetown.

"Gina...." I said, the ring behind my back.

"Yes Tank?" Gina asked, I felt the stares from the Townsfolk.

"Will you guys stop staring! Go turn around or something!" I yelled, they did turn around.

"Ok." Gina said, slightly confused.

"Gina...Will you..." I began.

"Yes my dear Tank?" Gina said, I got on my knees.

"Gina, even though it has been only four months since we known each other. But, I love you and..... *gulp* Will you marry me?" I preposed and showered her the gold ring with a Sapphire gem, she smiled. Tears slowly forming on her beautiful face.

"Of course Tank. I love you." She said, taking the ring and putting it on her ring finger.

"Congrats!" Mama Hogg exclaimed.

"Well now it's Mr. and Mrs. Grunt!" Gussupi said.

"I got some doves now! Let's use them at your wedding." Sancho suggested. I didn't listen to anyone. I was looking into my new wive's beautiful eyes.

"For now on, I'll be with you. Forever." I said.

"Me too." she said. Then we began to kiss, in front of everyone. But I didn't care.


	2. The Grunts and a problem

Tank's POV "It was a week after I proposed to Gina. We are going to plan the wedding decorations today, but I can't help feeling something's going to happen." I thought. I looked at the clock to see it was 5:10 in the morning. I got out of my bed and got dressed in my regular clothes and began to prepare breakfast.  
*Knock-knock-Knock* Someone was at the door.  
"Gina?" I called out opening the door.

"Yo bro!" A familiar but annoy voice said.

"RIPP!" I asked surprised, I also noticed my little brother and retired father.

"Hey Tank." Buck said, waving his hand.

"Buck? Dad?" I asked, once again surprised.

"Yes son. NOW DROP AND GIVE ME 20!" My father yelled, I did as he told me.

"Hahaha! See Buck I told you he'd do it!" Ripp laughed.

"Yeah. Here's your 50 Simoleons." Buck sighed.

"HEY!" I said stopping my push ups.

"Sorry Tank. Where's your lucky lady?" Buck asked.

"'Lucky?' Haha. You're so funny Buck. She's either blind or stupid to marry this lug." Ripp mocked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT MY GINA?" I yelled tackling him to the ground outside.

"You heard me!" He said turning me over, his arm around my neck.

"She's not blind or stupid!" I yelled, pinning him to the ground.

"Oh is she ugly then?" He asked, flipping me over and pulling my leg.

"NO! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I screamed rolling him on the floor and scratching his face.

"I'm afraid to know your version of beauty Mr. Camouflage face!" Ripp said, turning me around and pulling my arms.

"Shut up! You look like you haven't bathed in weeks!" I yelled turning him around and doing the same thing.

Gina's POV "NO! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL!" I heard a voice, that I knew was my future husband's voice. I opened my eyes and looked out the window to see the ruckus. Dusty, Mama Hogg, and Ara also were up in their sleeping clothes to see what the comtion was. I saw Tank and some other guy fighting.

"Ara! Get Jimmy," I yelled. "Dusty help me out too and Mama get Tristen!" The three nodded and went inside to change. I got quickly changed into my black long skirt with a slit and blue tee and ran out. The two were making a storm cloud of fighting. Ara was leading Jimmy "The Neck" to the scene and Dusty and Tristen were along side me.

"Jimmy Get Tank! Dusty you and Tristen get the other guy!" I yelled they did as they were told and Tank was yelling several insults at the other guy and was fussing to get out.

"Tank! CALM DOWN!" I yelled in his face, shaking him slightly. He stopped fussing but he was still yelling. I muzzled him with a kiss and he stopped. The other guy stopped too.

"Sorry Gina." He said, his face still red from anger.

"It's ok." I said, I gave him a quick kiss and Jimmy let go.

"I'm guessing your Tank's fiance." A teen said to me.

"Yeah. Who are you guys anyway?" I asked.

"Oh we're the Grunt family. Tank's family," The teen said. "That's Buzz Grunt Tank's dad, the one he was fighting is his younger brother Ripp, and I'm the youngest Buck."

"Oh it's very nice to meet you then. I'm Gina Kipper." I introduced.

"NO WAY! Tank got a hot wife!" Ripped yelled after being let go of.

"I know right? It should be me that's engaged to Gina!" Tristen exclaimed.

"SHUT IT!" Tank yelled.

"Temper Tank, temper." I said, giving him a back rub to calm him down.

"Fine." Tank said, calming down.

"Hahaha," Buzz Grunt laughed. "What a fine young woman! Strong, smart, beautiful and can actually control my son. Your a very lucky man Tank."

"Almost too lucky. Did he make you marry him?" Ripp asked, I gave him a slap across his cheek.

"No! I married Tank because I love him." I replied.

"Let it go Ripp. The girl likes Tank and it looks like it's gonna stay that way." Dusty said.

"Fine." He sighed.

"By the way where's your mom?" I asked Tank. His family remained silent, Tank's eyes sadded.

"She died a long time ago." He replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know." I replied.

"It's alright." He replied.

"Gina didn't you say we were going to plan the location of the wedding?" Mama asked.

"Oh right. Come on." I said, they went into my house.

"How about the green house?" Mama Hogg suggested.

"No, it's not big enough plus it's all gloomy." I replied.

"The farm?" Dusty asked.

"Do I look like the kind of person that wants to have a wedding at a cow patty?" Tank asked.

"No." Dusty replied. After awhile we suggested every place in Strangetown but couldn't diced on one.

"Where can we do the wedding?" Tank asked. *Tack tack* *pound pound* *drill drill* We were all surprised. We ran outside to see a construction site building a gazebo on top of Frankie Fusilli's house.  
"Oh hey Gina!" Frankie called out.

"Hey what's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I've been planing on building a gazebo on the top of my house. You know to have tea and enjoying watching Jimmy beat up my rivals." Frankie explained.

"Oh." I replied, Tank had the look of a person that was hit by lightning.

"Hey when's that gazebo going to be done?" Tank asked.

"Oh, just a few days." Frankie replied.

"Can we rent it for the wedding?" Tank questioned.

"Sure," He replied. "10,000 Simoleons."

"No way!" I exclaimed. Ara went up to her father and whispered in his ear.

"Oh. There's one way I can cut it down for you" Frankie said.

"How?" Tank and I asked.

"If you let Ara be the Maid of honor. Then it's 2,500" he said.

"Of course. I was going to let her be the Maid of honor anyway. She's one of my close friends." I replied.

"That's good very good." Frankie laughed.

"Come on guys we it's lunch time." Buck said.

"Alright. Let's go!" Mama said. All of us including the Grunt family went to the Saloon to get some food. Tank was telling his little brother and father about how he met me and how we became friends and lovers. I was sitting at a table eating some pizza and Ripp was there.

"So why exactly did you choose Tank again?" He asked.

"Because I love him and he loves me back." I replied drinking my soda.

"No I mean what did you see in him?" Ripp asked.

"He's funny, cute, and understands my feelings." I replied.

"Is that all?" Ripp asked going closer to me.

"Yep. Back off please." I replied scooting away from him.

"Come on. You're way above Tank. So why go for him? When you can have me?" Ripp said leaning in closer.

"Back off." I said pushing him away. He smiled for a minute, in the next I was on the floor with him on top of me. The whole Saloon was looking at me and Ripp. Tank stared for a moment, tears were swelling in his eyes.  
"Tank no it's not what you think!" I yelled. He just ran out crying.

"RIPP! YOU STUPID MAN!" Buzz yelled.

"Ripp! I know it's your fault! How could you do that?" Buck followed.

"YOU! GET OFF NOW!" I yelled. He quickly scurried off the ground and backed up into Jimmy.

"You're in big trouble punk." Jimmy said.

"No Jimmy don't beat him up. Just keep an eye on him. I'm going to talk to Tank." I said.

"No. Don't." Ripp said.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"No that's not what I meant. I'm going to tell him." Ripp replied.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ripp replied.

Ripp's POV After Jimmy let go off me I went off to find Tank.  
"That was a little too much." I thought.

"'A little?' That was OVERLOAD!" my good inner self said.

"Overload? Ha ha ha! You stupid good person. That was awesome! Go do it again!" my evil self nagged.

"No. Tank may have had the better life because he worked hard. And I've been slacking. This isn't the reward he should have." I said. I found Tank in the Canyon. He was crying and kept muttering to himself:  
"It was too good to be true."

"Tank?" I called out.

"What do you want?" He asked angerly.

"Tank, Gina isn't what you thought she was." I said.

"I know! She's a cheating-" He began.

"No! She isn't! Look Tank. It's me. I did it. It's not Gina's fault. Go back to her. She's a once in a lifetime chance to be happy forever. And you deserve her more than I do," I explained. "You've been a hard worker for as long as I've know you, and that's a long time since we're brothers, but it seemed you haven't gotten a reward. Tank she's your reward. And if you don't want me at you're wedding. It's ok, I understand." Tank looked at me and stopped crying. He smiled slightly.

"Thank Ripp. Oh and you shouldn't worry about not able to go to my wedding. Because your the Best Man." Tank smiled.


	3. Wedding Day

Gina's POV It was a few hours before the wedding, we already had everything ready. The decor, the clothes, the music, everything. Well expect for me, I was getting ready. Kayleigh was fixing my hair, Ara was helping me do my make-up, Mama Hogg was trying to keep me calm and Ava was fixing my bouquet. My dress was a thin white dress that clung to my waist in ruffles, the sleeves were short, flat and scrunched, the lower part didn't poof out it was more along my legs and I had white high heels with a bow. I looked at myself in the mirror. My lips were a dark maroon, I had light purple eye shadow, thin eye liner and a light peach blush.

"You look beautiful Gina." Mama Hogg complimented. She was wearing a long black skirt and pink blouse. She put a white headband decorated with white beads that had a short veil attached to it on my head.

"Thank you Mama." I replied.

"Gina!" a voice called. I turned around to see a woman in a yellow dress wearing a white straw hat.

"Mom!" I yelled, I held my mother.

"Hello Gina. You look so beautiful. My little girl now off to get married. Your father would be so happy." She said.

"Yeah, he would." I said looking down.

"So where's your husband. Tank right?" my mother asked.

"Yes his name is Tank. He's at his house. He's getting ready too." I said.

Tank's POV I got the camouflage off in five hours. I'm glad Dusty made that tattoo removing solution in time. I looked at my face. It's been so long since I didn't wear my camouflage that I almost forgot what I looked like. I had a tan face, I could see part of my cheek bone and a not too big or small forehead. I remember when I was a kid when I didn't wear camouflage how they said I was better looking than Ripp.

"Yo Tank you done yet?" Ripp called from outside.

"Yeah I'm coming!" I yelled. I was wearing a black tuxedo and a green tie. I stepped out to see all the men of Strangetown waiting in suits.

"You look great Tank! I never seen you without the camouflage before." Buck commented.

"Today is your big day Tank. Now be brave my child so that you may rise and conquer~!" my father exclaimed.

"Uh, ok." I said.

"Excuse me! Which one of you young men is Tank?" a woman called.

"That'd be me." I said.

"Oh, hello. My my what a handsome young man. Gina's a lucky woman." the woman said.

"Um who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Gina's mother, Karina Kipper. It's pleased to meet you. Please take good care of my daughter. Just to warn you ahead of time she can do things on her own but will occasionally need help so whenever you see her trying to do something hard on her own please help her." her mother said.

Tristen's POV ( ok I just wanted to do this for fun. :D )  
*Anime sad face* "It's not fair. I'm the one who should've been shrunken with Gina, I'm the one she should've asked to be her boyfriend, I'm the one that should've proposed to her and I'm the one who should be getting married to her not Tank!" I thought.

Tank's POV "Don't worry I will." I smiled.

"Thank goodness." Karina said.

"Hello there." my father said.

"Oh, who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Buzz Grunt, Tank's father. I must tell you my son is a very worthy man." my father announced taking Kirina's hand.

"Really? Well Gina could always tell." Karina said.

"Tell what?" I asked.

"Who really loved her. Not someone who loved her for looks, or talent, or just how she acts. She could tell who really loved her." Karina spoke.

"How many?" my father asked.

"A few here and there. But from what I've heard from her that Tank is the only one that never stopped loving her." Karina explained.

"'Never stopped loving her?' Why would anyone stop?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because she always wants to be independent. Most guys want to do things for her but she doesn't let them. That makes her think that people are saying woman are weak and that makes her angry. And trust me when Gina's angry there are a lot of complications. But thankfully she doesn't get angry that often. But when she is have her cool down a bit." Karina said.

"I guess you better watch out Tank. She can be scary when she wants to. Trust me I've see it while you ran off." Ripp laughed.

"Gina, that's what I've always liked about her," I laughed. "Doesn't need a man, that's the girl I've always wanted."

"Really Tank? I never imagined." Buck commented.

"Yeah, I always thought of you as the 'I want the woman to do all the house work and cook' kinda of guy." Ripp joked.

"Nah. If I was that kinda of guy that means all the bills plus taxes would fall on me." I explained.

"Point taken." Buck replied.

"Well anyway, I wish you happiness and piece of mind. My son in law, John would've loved to meet you." Karina said.

"John?" My father questioned.

"My late husband. Gina was his pride and joy. I won't waste any of your time now. You should prepare a bit more. I'll see you later." She said.

"Bye." we chimed.

"By the way Tank where are you going to honeymoon anyway?" Buck asked.

"Oh we're going to this place in Japan. She apparently got most of the funds from the show after Daddy Bigbucks was gone." I replied.

"That sounds awesome. Take tons of pictures." Buck commented.

"Don't worry I will." I replied.

Gina's POV I was shaking insanely, I was getting married. But I love Tank, he's a good person. Just short tempered. I love him and he loves me too, we can take care of each other. And the wedding was starting, no turning back.

"Gina, it's almost time to walk down the isle." My Maid of Honor, Ara (remember?) whispered.

"I know. Wish me luck." I said. The men were in a line. I was led down the white carpet that led to the gazebo, I looked up. I almost missed Tank, he wasn't wearing his camouflage. He looked very handsome, I smiled at him. My mother that led me to the gazebo and smiled.

"Good luck Gina, your father would be so proud." she said. I walked up to Tank and we held hands.

"You look beautiful, Gina." Tank whispered.

"Thank you Tank. You look very handsome as well." I replied.

"The rings please." The priest spoke. Ripp quickly handed the priest the rings and he put them on our fingers.

"Tank Grunt, will you forever love, cherish and take care of Gina Kipper?" The priest asked.

"I will." Tank replied.

"And will you Gina Kipper, forever love, laugh and stay with Tank Grunt?" The priest asked.

"Recite your vows." The priest said.

"I, Tank Grunt, take you Gina Kipper, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part." Tank recited.

"I, Gina Kipper, take you, Tank Grunt, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I recited. The priest tied us together with a red shash.

"This represents the bond between the bride and groom. Now recite your unison vows." The priest ordered.

"Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you, For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people, and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May the Lord do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me." we recited together.

"If anyone reject to this marriage, please speak now," the priest spoke, just as Tristen was about to raise his hand I whispered into the priest's ear. "Expect for Tristen Legend." Tristen frowned and gave the priest a grumpy look.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Tank pulled me close and he stared into my eyes. I looked into his as well.

"I love you Gina." he whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. I closed my eyes as our lips met, I will love him forever. No matter what. We pulled away after twenty seconds. The townsfolk cheered and Tristen cried.

"Congratulations!" everyone shouted (expect for Tristen) We went to our reception that was at the Casino. We all laughed and had fun. Misty managed to catch my bouquet and Luthor (whom Tank beat up) stole my garder from Sancho. After a few hours when it was nine at night our reception ended. Tank moved into my house for the time being and we were getting ready for bed. I got dressed into my purple night gown with black straps and it fell just past my hips. I yawned and went over to my bed. Tank was lying there reading a book and he looked up. He was wearing his green sweat pants and white t-shirt.

"Gi-Gina?" he asked his face slightly red.

"Yeah Tank?" I asked.

"...It feels...Awkward having to...Sleep in the same bed...With you wearing...that." he stuttered.

"Get used to it," I yawned, I laid down next to him and got under the sheets. "You still gonna read?"

"Uh...No." Tank replied turning off the lamp. He scooted himself into the sheets, and relaxed.

"Goodnight Tank." I whispered.

"Goodnight Gina." he replied. He pulled me close, spooning me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Announcement

Ok, sorry for the long wait. Over the course of playing Sims 2 I've never played the Grunt family on the PC so I'm making a story for that. It'll be Tank and Gina again, I hope you like it. But be aware I WILL NOT end this series. I'm taking a little break from it and writing another story. And also I will add some characters from DS and GBA. (Misty Waters, Tristan Legend, Luthor Big Bucks, ect.)

~Fablefan4ever.


End file.
